Paranoia
by souleater1234567
Summary: “Looks like we dodged another bullet, huh Kyuu.” he whispered. His face then twisted up in a snarl. dark-fic. rated for insanity.


**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. But then again, neither do you. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1:00 AM, Konoha.

Rain pelted the heads of few villagers scurrying about in the leaf village. The cloudy sky covered the sun, casting a dark visage onto the village. Loud pitter patters of raindrops echoed in the streets. Birds scattered to the safety of the trees.

"Heh Heh, run! Run! But there is no escape." a gravely voice came from the roof top of a tall building. Laying sprawled out on the arched back of a bird-like gargoyle, was a dirty blond boy. His shaggy hair was caked in dirt and the red of blood. He wore a red shirt, and yellow shorts. An ANBU standard katana was lying on the gravel next to him.

The boy chuckled madly, his enlarged canines ( fangs…) glittered in the light of the street lamp. He opened his eyes to show the red orbs that lay there. "HEH HEH…you will all…perishhhh." he laughed dragging out the last word.

"Hey you, you wouldn't have the time would you?" a man asked from the street. Naruto looked over the edge.

"Ah yes its 1:02." he said looking at his wristwatch. The man smiled. "Thank you so much lad, you know, those rumors about you aren't true after all." and continued walking, wile humming a cheering tune.

Naruto watched him go with disbelief in his red eyes. " What rumors?" he whispered. Then his face dropped, and he gripped his hand, until blood leaked out. He suddenly jerked his head to the night sky, and let out a bellowing laugh.

"Puny villager! Roaming about in the night, with no protection at all! Hah easy pickings" the deeper voice then chuckled. The boy then brought his head back down to his knees.

"Rumors! There making more rumors about us. They know!" he cried out to no one. Then his face twisted up in disbelief, and he jumped to his sandaled feet and started pacing around the roof, careful not to fall off.

"They cant know! It impossible! No way!" the second voice all but yelled, his arms flailing around. He sank to his knees once again, and cradled his head in his hands.

"They do! They do! There probably plotting our demise right now!" he sobbed.

He again, jumped up quickly and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "A meeting of some sort. Of course! Why was I so blind to not have seen it!" he lowered his right eyebrow, and started to pace again.

"We have to find this meeting and stop it before they rally together to kill us." he reached for his katana, and curled his clawed hand around the yellow hilt.

"Yes! Together we can destroy them before they destroy us!" he said thrusting the sword into the air.

"But first we have to make our oath." 

"yes, yes of course." he held out his hand, his pinky jutting out.

"I, Naruto."

"And I, Kyuubi." 

"Promise not to die!" and the blond shook his two pinky fingers together in an oath. He dropped his hands to his sides and ran up and off the gargoyle, to the next roof, his katana swinging back and forth in his right hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hahahahah! Your so right Roroki! We should kill that damn demon!" a bald man laughed and took another swig from his cheep beer. The other man, a plump man with a moustache, smiled, his moustache curling with laughter.

"Yah! We should track him down! Or burn down his apartment!" his body shook, and his belly bounced like jelly in a plastic baggie. Disgusting. The bald man stuffed his hand in his pocket and took out a blue lighter. Cheep also. From some run down convenient store.

He probably slapped down a playboy and a case of Corona on the check out, of the run down convenient store, and while waiting for his turn, he spied it. Hanging there in its special plastic packaging.

And I bet he thought. I might need that for tonight's bonfire. Product placement, they call it. In the movies when a blond bimbo ex-porn star is chugging down a Pepsi , before she shamelessly strips and has unprotected sex with some country bumpkin. Or when a prepubescent boy buys a chocolate bar with his last bit of money. Not just any candy bar either. The label clearly facing the camera, so you can read it.

This is what stores do. They expect you to suddenly remember that you needed something, and its right there blaring in you face. Buy it. Or that your snot nosed brat, sees the candy they have displayed at the checkout. No really, Buy it.

They get more sales that way. More money.

The bald man smiles, fingering his lighter. "Lets do it!" the fat man then smiles, but then frowns.

"We cant. We can get in big trouble for arson. Arrested even." the bald man frowned also. "Fuck! Now what." The bald man shoved the lighter deep into his pocket.

The fat man raised van eyebrow then snapped his fingers. "Lets go get some bartender pussy!"

The bald man laughed. "Yah!"

And they disappeared into the dark abyss of the abandoned street. The rain poured down in buckets, but did not bother much.

The two men were oblivious to the blond watching them from a ledge. Naruto sighed and flopped over onto his back, his katana next to his form. He stared up into the dark and rainy sky.

"Looks like we dodged another bullet, huh Kyuu." he whispered. His face then twisted up in a snarl.

"Yes. But just barely. It practically grazed our skin." he growled. "I don't know why you have us stay here in this mini hell."

His face became softer, and he held up his hand to block the rain. "Because this is home. It will be always." he studied his hand, mostly the claws. A flock of crows flew over his head flying to the trees to escape the rain. "How cliché." he whispered, his amber eyes were half lidded.

"Lets go home….our home." he replied.

"………ok………."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto made his way through countless alleyways to his apartment. He zigzagged and made a sudden right turn, onto a street. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. When he opened them he gasped.

Their apartment, Their home, was on fire. The red fire whipped around and hissed like a regal dragon from folklore. Embers drifted and ashes flittered in the wind. The wet rain did absolutely nothing to stop the huge fire that was attacking their house.

He stared at it for a moment shocked, and then the information rushed to his brain. He gripped his head and dropped to his knees, and fell to the ground. He laid out not caring about the water soaking the fabric of his cloths.

And then…

…

…

He waited.

For the end.

…

The end of the torture.

…

The end of the harassment.

…

The end of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pretty short for my tastes but I planned for it to end here. Next chapter will be longer. Much longer...

For no one to be confused here some answers...

1. Yes Kyuubi is talking on the outside. When he says something its coming out of Naruto's mouth. Get it?

2. Kyuubi can also control some of Naruto's actions. Seen on the part when he pacing.

3. Yes the two men are jackasses.

4. Not a one shot!

5. I got the idea from Ram3nroxmysoxS picture on Deviant Art. See it! seriously! ITS AWESOME! *Cough Cough* its under Kyuu Naru. Type it on the search menu.

Listened to The Bitter End. By placebo while writing.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
